infintiycrabsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rebirthening/Script
This is the script of "The Rebirthening", the pilot episode of the modern version of the Infinity Crab Saga. Act One (Lights up as Bad Boy Will enters. prepping for the day. "Wanted Dead or Alive" plays. He puts on his leather jacket, smokes a cigarette, then flicks it in the audience. This goes on for a few seconds, until he is surprised by young boy with a very terrible limp sporting a pretty terrible accent and crutch.) Flip: Excuse me mister! Are you the one they call...Bad Boy Will?? (Bad Boy Will nods) Flip: This invitation is for you then. (he hands Bad Boy Will an invitation) ''Seems you’ve been chosen. Better hurry. My employer doesn’t like tardiness. ''(Bad Boy Will and Flip exit. Good Guy Graham enters. "Play the Game" plays. Same routine as Bad Boy Will, but with varieties in his routine to match his character. Flip enters.) Flip: Ah! I’ve finally tracked you! Good Guy Graham, right? (Good Guy Graham nods) Flip: Good, good! This is for you! (he hands Bad Boy Will an invitation) Better hurry. Time is of the essence! (Good Guy Graham exits) Flip: I hope this works. If it doesn’t...we’re all doomed. BLACKOUT. Act Two (Bad Boy Will and Good Guy Graham enter from opposite sides, holding the invitations. Sitting upstage center on a box, covered, is a figure. As soon as BBW and GGG see each other, their moods change and they charge! Before the fight, however, two hands appear from the covered figure as they are stopped in their tracks, as if some force is holding them back. Both heroes are paralyzed as the figure removes his cloak.) The Scale: Please...don’t make me regret this decision already. I’m going to let go now, and I want you both to play nice, or else things will get even more unpleasant. (Both nod the best that they can.) The Scale: Good. (The Scale snaps. Both unfreeze. ) The Scale: I see that Flip has given you my invitations. That is good...the first step is complete. Good...Bad...you will both need to put past your differences to save this world. There is a great unbalance in the balance, and only you two can fix it. I’ve watched your training from afar, marvelled in your abilities, but it is not enough. A great evil lurks, and you will have to combine your powers to stop it. Let the past go, move forward as one, for the host is in great danger. Find them. Protect the balance. And please...try to work together. I’m sending you their coordinates telepathically. Go. Now! (They leave) The Scale: Flip! Get in here. Follow them. Keep your distance. Flip: Yessir, mister Scale sir. (Flip starts to exit) Flip: '''Mister Scale, sir? '''The Scale: Yes, Flip? Flip: 'You think this is going to work? '''The Scale: '''I pray to the balance that it does...or else...we doomed. Now go! ''BLACKOUT. Act Three (Lauren Grobman is working on closing the No Shame as our heroes rush on to save her. There is an improv moment here as Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will take Lauren’s arms and try to pull her off in opposite directions. The heroes are obviously not able to work with each other. They get into an argument about which way to go, while leaving Lauren unattended. She backs up to the door while the argument escalates. The door slowly opens and a sword plunges through Lauren.) '''The Swordsman: So the balance...stays unbalanced. And the host is no more. Thank you, gentlemen...farewell. (The Swordsman exits. Lauren crawls onto the stage while Flip runs on.) Flip: 'No, you fools!! You were supposed to be the chosen ones! The protector of the host and the balancers of the unbalanced. Damn my limp! If only I could have gotten here to prevent this. You should be ashamed! ''(The heroes stare angrily at each other. Neither wanting to take the blame. They storm off in different directions. Lauren coughs up blood.) '''Flip: Shhh, sweet prince. I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you. The Scale thought he had an answer. The world as we know it, is doomed. Lauren: There…*cough*...is another. (she collapses) (Flip reaches into Lauren's drink, pulls out a paper, and reads it.) Flip: My God...there is hope. BLACKOUT. Category:Episode Scripts